


Taming The Vole

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Jagermonster, Punishment, Spanking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil is tired of Vole's behavior. He decides Vole needs to learn a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Vole

Gil entered the room he shared with Agatha, dragging a bleeding and bruised Vole with him. "I've had enough of your behavior !", shouted Gil as he threw the beaten Jager to the ground. Vole shakily got up, all the while glaring at Gil. "Hyu puny leedle runt, hyu think hyu keen speak to a Jager like dot! Hy could crush you skull wit vun hund!" So saying, Vole launched himself across the room at Gil. He ducked out of the way and planted a solid blow to Vole's midsection. Vole went down and curled up in a ball. "This has got to stop!", panted Gil. As he recovered from the adrenaline rush, he spied a length of chain Agatha was going to use in an experiment. She had told him that morning that none of the Jagers could break it. That gave him an idea. Within in seconds Vole was hog tied on the ground glaring up at him. Gil squatted down nest to him and grabbed his chin, forcing Vole to look at him. "I will be kind and instead of killing you, which you will wish I had, I will let you choose your punishment". Gil paused and let Vole ponder that for a minute. "You have two choices: One, I will put you over my knee and spank you using only my hand or Two, Agatha will take you to the town's square and spank you with her hairbrush. With me you get 100 spanks, with her 200. The choice is yours." Gil walked over and sat on the bed, waiting. 

Vole bowed his head and slowly approached Gil. "Since I'm using my hand, you'll be bare." "Please, anyting but diz!", Vole pleaded. "Alright, I'll go tell Aga-", Gil started to say as he got up. "No, no, hy schtick vit number one!", Vole hurriedly said. Gil sat back down and Vole approached with flattened ears. Slowly he undid his belt and leaned over Gil's lap. Gil pulled his trousers down and Vole flinched. 

"You will count each swat or I start over. Any struggling earns you my belt. Draw blood and one of Da Boyz will take over for me, understand?" Vole nodded his head like a scolded child. Gil hit him with everything he had, "One!" yelped Vole. By the 20th swat Vole was having trouble holding back the tears. He had never been so humiliated in his life. He couldn't stop himself from bucking and yelping after the 30th swat. 

By the 70th swat, Vole had stopped counting and Gil let it go. The monster's backside was bright red and he was obviously fighting back sobs. When he got to 95, Vole was limp and sobbing loudly. After Gil delivered one last swat, he felt a pang of guilt for the poor creature. Gil pulled Vole up into a sitting position, being careful with his sore ass, and hugged him tight. "H-Hy'm s-sorry M-Mashter G-Gil!", Vole chocked out and started sobbing louder. "Shh, Shh, I forgive you. It's OK, Vole, its OK." Gil softly soothed him. Gil slowly rocked him back and forth like a mother calming her baby. 

Once Vole was calmer, Gil asked him the one question that had bugged him the whole time. "Why did you turn against your masters and the House of Heterodyne?" Vole fixed his pants while sitting up and stared at him with a pained expression on his face. "Hy vas not a goot enough fighter und de mashters treated me as nothing more then a slave because of it. The odder Jagers scorned me, vould have noting to do wit me. Hy thought keelink de brodders vould be suicide mission. Hy failed at dot to." With that Vole fell back on the bed and buried his face in his arms. Gil now saw him not as a traitor, but as a beaten dog that turned on its owner after too much abuse. Vole did look like a beaten dog, whimpering with his ears flat and his eyes red from crying. When Gil went to touch him, Vole curled in a ball and trembled. Gil understood then that he needed some help. 

"He is in really bad shape." Gil told Agatha and Da Boyz as they walked back to the room. Gil had originally wanted only Agatha to come, but she thought it best if the three Jagers came. "Jagers are very social creatures." She had said. "Being alone is the worst thing for them." "They are like wolves, they need a pack, a family." Dimo, Oggie and Maxim had needed persuading. "Bot he is z traiter!", Maxim exclaimed. "He iz no loner a Jagger!", Oggie said disgustedly. Dimo only stared at Gil. "He only did all that because of a lifetime of torment.", Agatha argued. "If someone pocked you with a stick, how long till you would bite them?", Gil asked. "Ve vill help him.", Dimo declared. 

When Agatha opened the door, she saw that Vole was curled in a tight ball facing away from them. "Vole, hyu hokay?", asked Dimo. Vole flinched at his touch. "Poor ting iz scared to death.", Maxim said sadly. "What did you do to him?", Agatha demanded. Gil pulled her out of the room and told her. Agatha slammed him against the wall. "How could you beat him like that!?", she shouted. "Then, you asked him WHY he turned on my family and renounced his Jagerhood!? No wonder he is such a mess.". She walked back into the room dragging Gil with her. 

They both froze when they spotted the Jagers. Oggie was propped up against the headboard while Vole rested his head on his lap. Maxim was laying facing Vole with his arms around him in a bear hug. Dimo was siting on the edge of the bed. When he saw the two enter, he motioned for them to be quiet and walked over to them. "He iz vun of us now." he declared. "All he needed vas for someone to give him a chance.". Dimo paused, "Hyu really hurt him in here." Dimo pointed to his head. A movement on the bed drew their attetnion to the sleeping JAgers. Vole was watching them with a wary look on his face. Maxim tightened his hug and issued a warning growl at Gil. Dimo turned to Gil and spoke softly,"He is scared you will hurt him more. Dot hyu brought Miz Agatha to humiliate him further." Gil walked around Dimop and approached Vole, "I promise nothing more will happen to you." Vole got up and walked over to Gil. "Thank hyu, Mashter Gil", he said and got down on one knee to show submission and loyalty towards them. Agatha walked over and handed him a hat pin iwth the Heterodyne crest on it, "I'm glad you are back.", she said.


End file.
